Lucy's Decision
by LuvzLolzX1
Summary: Lucy Hearfillia,a student studying in Fairy Academy was just a normal student.Suddenly,6 transfer student who were boys wants her.Who will she choose?
1. The New transfer students

One Early morning in the Heartfillia residents,Lucy heartfillia a 16 year old girl,woke up and got herself ready.

Lucy's POV _  
I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed.I stood up and got myself ready."What only so early?"I spoke to myself so i decided to go to school in the early morning,you know what they always say "Early bird gets the worm."

At class 6:45am _  
I sat down on my desk,everybody always backed away from me because they use to say that I am the so called "DEVIL" for them.  
"Ohayou!Lu-chan"a girl with short blue hair and brown eyes said to was Levy a bookworm she was m besfriend in school.  
"Ohayou!Levy"I replied "Nee Lu-chan have you heard?Today six new transfer students are coming to this school you know?"Levy said "What I never heard of it...who are they anyways?" I replied.  
"They are all boys and also...THEY ARE IN OUR CLASS!'Levy shouted with joy.  
"Seriously...don't act to overjoyed well I hope I can be friends well with them.."I said.

When class was starting...  
Lucy's POV _  
Suddenly,squealings were heard "What the-?"I said "They are coming!"Levy said with joy.  
There were 6 boys 1 was with a blonde hair and an earing on his left ear,another was with balck hair he has red eyes and he was quietwhich was scary.  
the few others was:  
a blue haired guy that has a habit of striping.  
a pink haired boy that always likes to play with fire.  
a black haired guy with piercings in his noses' bridge.  
and finally another black haired guy he was also quiet.  
"Strange...all the girls are around them are they really that handsome?" I said to myself when my head was laying on the desk "Hey!Lu-chan!all o f them are looking at you you know?"Levy whispered.  
I looked up and saw all six of them looking at me.  
"What is it?Need me to guide you guys or something?"I said boringly.  
The blonde guy came over to me and whispered"Yes.."  
Shivers went down my spine as I heard him.  
I stood up and told them to follow me as I guide them.

Sting's POV _  
Seriously this school has soo much girls and once me,Rogue,Gajeel,Gray,Natsu and Zeref entered this school they came swarming over us.  
I went to our class A* the best class in this when I went in to the class girls were swarming over suddenly I saw a blond chick that was laying her head on her desk.  
What she has no intrest in us?Then all 6 of us eyed her.A blue haired chick was whispered something to her that I can hear.  
She then looked up at us and said"What is it need me to guide you guys or something?"I walked over to her and whispered a "yes."

Lucy's POV _  
I walk over the whole school and explained to them what was this and what was that.  
"By the way i'm Lucy,Lucy Heartfillia."I introduced.  
The six of them also introduced themselves.  
"I'm Gajeel."  
"I'm Natsu."  
"I'm Zeref."  
"I'm Gray."  
"I'm Rogue."  
"I'm Sting."  
When I finished guiding them we went back to class it was exhausting.  
They stood beside my table as all the girls all swarming over them.  
I facepalmed myself.  
"Hey do you mind if you all could back away I don't like noises.."I whispered to them.  
"Sure."Sting said as he shouted to all of the squealing girls to go away.  
It was peaceful again.I closed myself then I found myself sleeping when...  
"Oi!Bunny girl the teacher is here."Gajeel said to me.  
I woke up and yawned."Thank you for reminding me..Gajeel-san."I replied to him with a smile.  
"Geez."He said."Hey Lucy!"The pinkette called me.  
"Yes?"I replied.  
"Today the 6 of us will be seating near you ya'know?"Natsu said.  
I looked around and found myself in the middle of them.  
Natsu was behind me.  
Rogue was at the left beside me.  
Sting was at the right beside me.  
Gajeel was seating at the North east near me.  
Zeref was seating infront of me.  
Gray was seating at the North west near me. "God Gracious!"I yelled inside my head.  
The six of them smirked.  
"How can I concentrate now?"I asked inside my head.  
Suddenly the break time bell rang.

Break time _  
Normal Pov.

"Six of you stop following me and Levy!"I shouted at them.  
"Can't we blondie?"Sting asked.  
"No and your're a blond to!"I replied as more girls swarmed over them me and Levy quickly dashed to the Basket ball court when suddenly,  
the leader of bullies Minerva,came to me and shouted"HEY NERD!WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO OUR BOYS JUST NOW?!"  
"Say wha-"She was cut of when Minerva pulled her hair.  
"Ouch!Miner-Stop ouch!"Lucy yelped in pain.  
"Then explain!or el-"she was cut off when Rogue slapped her hand away from Lucy.  
"What are you doing to her?"Rogue asked with a death glare.  
"I'll remember this heartfillia!"Minerva said as she ran away with her gang.  
"You okay?"Zeref asked me as he help me up.  
"Yeah thank you!"she replied with smile.  
*Bell ring*  
"It's music class now"Lucy said.  
The 6 of the boys smirk and shouted "YES!"  
"W-what?"Lucy said shocked.

Time skip (Music room)  
Lucy's POV _  
"Hello everybody,My name is Lyra and from now on i'm your music to be the best of all!"Lyra said and smiled.  
"So everybody form a group of seven."She commanded.  
I looked around and found Levy with her friends.  
"Geez what a luck today!"I shouted in my mind.  
"Hey Blondie!join our 'll be just perfect 7!"Sting shouted.  
"Is it really fine?"I replied.  
"Just come over here now!"Natsu shouted.  
I stood up and went to them.  
"So,Group 1 will be Elfman's group!  
Group 2 will be Levy's Group!  
Group 3 will be Sting's group!  
So Group 1 go to the stage and sing first!"Lyra said.  
Group 1 was terrible everyone was all stunned even Lyra-sensei.  
Levy group's singing was nice.  
When it was our turn I just stood there they know how to sing?  
When I hear them sing it was dazziling it was nice and they were awesome.  
They sang Say you like me.  
Sting and the others sang but I just stood there as they told me to watch them.  
Lyrics _  
She's the girl that no one ever knows And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello She's just waiting for that one To take her hand and shake her up I bet I could

I wish my heart was always on her mind 'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time Forget me not, forget me now I've come too far to turn around I'm here tonight

'Cause I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never gonna leave So put your hands up If you like me Then say you like me I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never gonna leave So put your hands up If you like me Then say you like me

She's the girl that no one ever knows Works a double job just to buy her clothes Nicotine and faded dreams Baby, just believe there's no one else like me

'Cause I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never gonna leave So put your hands up If you like me Then say you like me I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never gonna leave So put your hands up If you like me Then say you like me

It's time to fall into my arms 'Cause I've been waiting for too long You're an angel Grab your halo and let's fly tonight

'Cause I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never gonna leave So put your hands up If you like me Then say you like me I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never gonna leave So put your hands up If you like me,  
Then say you like me Just say you like me..

When they finished,I was stunned so as the other's.  
Levy's team would always win but 's my team.  
I stood there stunned.  
"cy-Lucy wake up from your dream!"Gray shouted to me.  
I immidiately woke up and looked at them who were looking at me.I blushed and wen't down the stage.  
"That was suprisingly nice!your voices it was awesome!"Lyra-sensei said.

* * *

Sorry minna!T^T i know my compostion sucks!

Yukari


	2. Kidnapped?

Thanks for the review minna!i appreciate it!and here's what you want!

(Maths class)  
Lucy's POV

"Hello everbody!I'm Libra and i'm going to be your maths teacher from now on!"  
"Hmm i hate maths the most!"Natsu whispered to me while Zeref was just reading a book.i was about to tell him to concentrate when Libra-sensei called him.  
"Zeref!"Libra-sensei called him."Answer this question!"  
Zeref walked up to the chalkboard and wrote every formula clearly.  
When he fininshed he went back to his seat and continue reading his book.  
Libera-sensei,stood there shocked and then shouted "Marvelous!the formula are all in a correct manner!"  
"Geez,Zeref where did you learn all this?"I whispered to him.  
"I studied this subject whenever i'm free."He replied with a sincere smile.I blushed.  
I looked at Rogue who was staring at the sky emotionlessly.  
"I wonder what is he up to."I said in my head.  
"Lucy answer this!"Libera-sensei called me.I was shocked.  
*Bell rings*"Saved by the bell eh?Hearfillia?Alright get ready for your next lesson!"Libera-sensei commanded.  
We all got ready for our English class.  
A man with orange hair and wore blue glass came in."I'm Loke and i'll be your english teacher from now on."he said.  
We studied english which was my favourite subject."Heartfillia is it?Answer this question."I stood up and wen't to the chalkboard,  
and wrote the answer.  
"Good!"Loke-sensei praised.I went back to my seat and concentrated again.

(Time skip again)  
After school  
Normal POV

"Today was a day!"Lucy said as she streched her arms.  
"Hn."Rogue emotionlessly replied.  
"Yeah."Zeref replied.  
"Today was awesome!"Natsu said.  
"Yup!I agree"Gray said stripping.  
"GRAY!CLOTHES!"Lucy then looked on himself and found himself of us laughed including Rogue and Zeref.  
"So how are you guys going home?you live all the way in fi-"She was cut of when 6 cars came.  
"Are you blind bunny girl?"Gajeel asked.  
"I see,see you!"Lucy said cheerfully.  
"Oi!Blondie wan't a ride home?it's late already someone may take advantage of ya,you know!"Sting said.  
"I'll be fine Sting don't worry!"She replied as she ran off.  
"Sting let's just go."Rogue said.  
"See ya all tommorow!"Natsu said as he went in his car.  
"See ya!Flame brain!"Gray said going in his car.  
"What did you say Stripper!"Natsu said opening his car door.  
They both then started fighting."Both of you snap out of it."Zeref said.  
They then went in their car and went home.  
Except Sting and were worried about Lucy.

(Alleyway)  
Normal POV

Lucy was skipping back home it was already ,she took a shortcut home through an alleyway.  
So they are really rich huh? I said in my mind and walked again like a normal human.  
Suddenly a voice from nowhere was heard."Boss!look at this chick!"  
More were heard."Wow she has big boobs!""Boss get her she is so sexy!"  
Lucy turn backed only to be caught by a harasser he was muscular.  
"Where are you going princess?"He asked as he grabbed my arm.  
"LET GO OF ME!LET GO OF-"The men covered her mouth and took out a knife.  
He was cutting her uniform."Help somebody!"She said in her mind.  
Suddenly,the men let go of she was about to fall a pair of strong arm carried her bridal style and gave her a jacket.  
"Told you blondie!"Someone was person who was the one carrying her was Rogue."Sting,Rogue what are you doing here and how do you know I was here?"Lucy said  
"It's your perfume was strong."Rogue replied putting her down.  
"Thanks i'll be fine now thanks!"She said to Sting and Rogue who has beaten up all the Assasin's.  
"Oh no you don't blondie we are walking you home now."Sting said while Rogue nodded.  
"I don't need a company now just let me-"She was cut off when Sting carried her bridal style and walked out of the alleyway.

(Timeskip Don't complain!)  
Lucy's house  
Normal POV

"There we go!"Sting said as he laid Lucy down on her bed.  
"Sting we should go now..."Rogue said as he walked to the door.  
"Yeah,and blondie from now on we'll take you home got that!"Sting said blushing.  
"U-uhm!"She nodded  
"And by the way Lucy,Your shirt i'll buy you a new one so wait untill tomorrow."Rogue said to her.  
"T-there's no need to Rogue!I'll buy it myself!"She replied to him blushing.  
"It's alright Lucy,I'll buy it for you."Rogue said with a smile and went out.  
"Wai-Rogue...He left..."Lucy sighed as she went to the bathroom and washed herself up.  
"I don't really think a boy would buy for me another uniform but,if he wan'ts to I...would'nt stop him..."Lucy sighed.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's short and i'll try my best next time...But anyways review again!P.S in chapter 1 there was so many mistakes,but i edited it so yeah!

Yukari


	3. Zeref x Lucy

Hey sorry i took so long minna!i was busy T^T but even so i will try to upload more desu~Enjoy!

* * *

The next day  
(Lucy's POV)

As my alarmclock rang I stood up and went to the toilet to clean up my messy hair and sleepy face.  
It was another day for my school."'I wonder what are they doing now maybe sleeping?Wait!?Why am i thinking about them?!'I shouted in my mind.  
I sighed and wrote a letter to my mum before i went off.

**_Dear Mum,_**  
**_Yesterday I met alot of new transfer students and they were all kind and funny._**  
**_I was happy !and their names were,Natsu,Gray,Gajeel,Zeref,Sting and are so funny but some of them are quiet some are even smart._**  
**_I wonder what is going to happen today._**

After I wrote,I went out.  
When walking to school a car parked beside me.I was stunned but I ignored it and continue walking in a faster pace.

"Hey!Beautiful!"Someone shouted."Is he calling me?".I turned around and saw...Sting said as he took his black glasses the girls who were walking in the same path as me in school saw that and began crowding around him.  
"Sting what are you doing here?"I asked him.  
"Oh me,heh i came to pick you up!"Sting replied to the girls glared at me.I sweat dropped.  
"Oi!Lucyyy!"Another one was also took off his Black glasses.  
"What are you doing here too?"I asked.  
"Too?"Natsu said and looked then saw Sting being crowded by girls.  
"Oh Sting hey there i did'nt notice you there."Natsu said to him.  
Sting became irritated and shouted at him"WHAT THE HELL DRAGNEEL!?"  
"HEY!NO ONE CAN CALL ME THAT INCLUDING MY PARENTS!"And so they began quarreling.  
I sweat dropped again."Lucy."Another one scared the living daylights off me!  
It was Zeref."Ignore them and come here."He said as he took off his they really that rich?I mean every single one of them wore black glasses.

"Sure but are you okay with it?"I asked him."Why not?"Hesaid.I went in his car without Sting and Natsu knowing."OI!ZEREF DON'T TAKE AWAY MY GIRL!"They both shouted in unison.  
Zeref just smirked and shouted back at them "You both do not want to be late am i right?Then get your asses back in the car and snap out of it!"He said as went back in the car where I was in.  
He sighed as he looked at me.I looked outside the window trying to avoid weird conversations."So,Lucy tell me,what do you like?"Zeref asked me.  
I answered "Umm it's problably cute little toys you know like Frosch-sensei who teaches us Science,he's cute."."I see.."He started talking about our likes and dislikes.

* * *

Timeskip School  
(Rogue's POV)

Me,Gajeel and Gray reached to school and took our glasses off when we were greeted by girls.I sighed as I keep my emotionless and stoic look on my face.'Is Lucy here yet?'I asked myself.  
"What's wrong Rogue-sama?"A girl asked I ignored the her and walked to class leaving Gray and Gajeel.I then saw my maid,"Rogue-sama i bought the shirt you ordered for the girl."She said I took it and said a "Thanks" while going to class.  
When walking all the girls came swarming over began asking questions like "Rogue-kun what is that?" or "Is that a girl's uniform?!Who is that for Rogue-kun?".I sighed and continued walking to the class.  
when I reached the class i went to my seat which was next to the I began waiting for Lucy.I needed to give her this uniform.I .When I tried to calm down,a car like Gajeel and mine parked infront of the school gate.  
It was Zeref.I also saw a familiar was'nt Sting it was Lucy!Why is she with Zeref?!.My heart was full of 's this feeling?Why do I feel like this?Does this mean I am starting to...love Lucy?  
I shaked the feeling off Lucy was walking up the class Zeref and Lucy holded she reached the class I only looked at her.

* * *

Lucy's POV

When me and Zeref were out of the car we started to walk to class.H wanted to the hold my I could'nt reject it so I took it.I looked at him and smiled while we were walking up the stairs the girl are all squealing and some was glaring at me.  
Zeref also smiled at all of the girl saw his smile they when we reached the class we let go of our hands and I found out Rogue was looking at me as if he was strange.I walked over to him to ask why.  
When I was about to ask him he stood up and gave me a bag what was in it?"Your said is he a mind reader?"T-thanks"I replied as I took the bag and sat back then continued to look outside.  
"Rogue..."I called him."What is it?"He answered as if he was annoyed by something."What's wrong?"I asked couragely."Nothing is.."He ,what's gotten into you?I asked myself.

* * *

Sorry it was only a short chapter...Sumimasen!I'm seriously busy soo later!

Yukari


	4. Confessed by the Twins

(Class)  
Lucy's POV

Rogue...what's seriously going into you?I asked myself again."Agh!"I looked at me but usually looks at me when i do that with a smile...but...now he...  
I sighed again for the umpteenth time frosch-sensei came walking to me and said "What's the matter Lucy-san?"he asked."N-nothing!"I nervously laughed."Is that so?See me after school today okay?I need to know what's going on with you"He asked.  
I sighed again.

* * *

(Rest time)  
Lucy's POV

I went to the rooftop because it was so beautiful out here.I stretched myself and began -chan was with the others while Natsu and the others were hanging out.I stared at the clouds they were puffy like cotton candies.  
What's gotten into me?I suddenly feel so...sad...alone like this without Levy...  
I closed my eyes and placed my bento and a side.I stood up and began walking around the rooftop.  
Suddenly the rooftop door was Rogue.I stared at him while he was also staring at me.  
"W-what are you doing here alone?"He asked."N-nothing if you dont like me here i'll leave then."I replied.  
"N-no that's not it i mean w-what are you doing here alone?Like this?"He said to were about to avoid I turned around and looked at the horizon."I'm...alone like this...for the first time..."I i could'nt hold it any longer i let the tears flow freely.  
I bended down and cried even my cries Rogue placed his bento next to mine and began comforting me."W-what's wrong hey!What's gotten into you?"He asked as he patted my back.  
"N-nothing I dont even know why am I is it?"I sobbed."Lucy i need to tell you something."He said as his bangs covered his eyes.  
We sat at the place were we placed our bento."For all i can see in you is a strong and courageous girl are the one that everyone if you are alone,you are strong enough to withstand it."He said in a comforting tone.  
I stopped crying and said"Thanks but i still think i'm left aside...why?"I asked."Lucy,I got to tell you this,everyone in my gang which is Sting,Gajeel,Zeref,Gray and Natsu likes you alot!You are not alone!you are the one eveyone cares for even me!as you were with Zeref,I was jealous so i avoided you but the truth is,I love you Lucy!"He what he was saying he covered his mouth.  
His eyes i listened my eyes also widened."T-thanks Rogue,I-I love you too..."I both held our faces closer and kissed.I cant believe my first kiss was with Cheney.A boy who I just met.

* * *

Rogue's Pov

As we held our faces closer to each other,our lips met.I was ready for that so as kiss was so passionate but all things have to come to an both pulled away breathing eyes met her chocolate orbs."WHAT THE FUCK ROGUE!?"shouted was was my cousin Sting."S-sting wh-what are you doing h-here?!"Lucy shouted.  
"ROGUE DID YOU KISS MY GIRL?!"He shouted to and Lucy turned ten shades redder."Sting,"I said politely"MANNERS!"I shouted at him."SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT MY PARENT!"He shouted at me.  
"Stop it both of you!"Lucy both looked at her."Sting we need to talk."She stood up left her lunch box beside me and pulled Sting away with her.*RING RING RING!*break time was over.I stood up,took hers and mine lunch box and went back to class.  
As I went to class,alot of girls swarmed over to me and one of them said "Rogue-sama did you kiss the blonde girl?"some even said "Rogue-kun why did you kiss her and not me?"I sighed."That's none of your me."I said as I walked to my seat.I sighed again.I placed my lunch box in my for hers,I placed it under her desk.I looked outside the ,then came walking into the class with both looked rather happy together.  
She walked over to me and whispered "Rogue,Thank you for everything you've done for me and I love you don't forget!".I the girls came again they all glared at shouted at all the girls to move away.  
Then he walked over to me and said "Rogue we're both over her now don't forget!".My eyes likes Lucy too?"Hn."I replied.

* * *

Flashback with Lucy and Sting.

"Sting,I'm sorry about that and I'm not your girl!I'm your friend!"Lucy shouted at him."Then why were you kissing him just now?"Sting said."Because we're happy together understand Eucliffe!?"She replied."Tch,stupid blondie."Sting whispered."I heard that!"Lucy shouted at him  
"I don't give a damn and i'm going out!"He said as he turned he was about to go out,Lucy hugged him from the back."Sting,don't misunderstand there any problem being with your cousin?"She asked."Then tell me why were you kissing him?"He replied.  
"Because like I said i'm happy with him got that!"She replied."Tch if you wan't to be with him then go ahe-"He was cut off when his lips met hers.  
"What the hell?!"He shouted at his awhile,he kissed her both then,pulled away,breathing heavily."You happy Eucliffe?"She said.  
"Heh,what do you think?"He said with a playful smirk."Hm!stupid."She said as Sting kissed time with hunger and passion from were kissing again!Then,they both pulled were breathing heavily.(Again)  
"Sting I love you..."Lucy confessed."I love you too...Blondie"He replied.


End file.
